


There's No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

by KureKai_King



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: BanRen, Comedy, Gen, I'm not as funny as I think, Milk, Struggle, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Wataru's just done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: So...what exactly happens when you run out of milk...with a milk fanatic in the house?
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933738
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	There's No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> BanRen Week day two! Whoo!  
> It was either between struggle/future as a prompt and I could've do easily written some angst but I think I'm pretty funny sometimes so I attempted a crack as some pure comedy~  
> Apologies in advance if I'm not as funny as I think I am

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Ren didn't think Banri's voice could go any higher than it's current loud but squeaky pitched tone as he stared on looking at the mess on the floor; spilt milk that Yuuto was currently being scolded for. At least it wasn't Wataru and Rio bickering for once, he guessed. 

Banri started pacing as Rio cleaned up the floor and Yuuto leant against the counter, head hanging low in shame, "IT WAS JUST SITTING THERE AND THAT WAS ALL WE HAD LEFT, YOU IDIOT!! WATARU-KUN, DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING TO HIM! ANYTHING, HE'S LITERALLY YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, ISN'T HE?!"

Wataru's expression didn't waver from his deadpan look. He leant against the doorframe, arms across his chest before he sighed and walked out into the hallway, "He's not, actually, but I'm leaving so bye," and Ren took a few extra seconds to realise the bassist - their practical group mother figure who could calm others if he wasn't freaked out himself - had just left them in the dust to deal with this on their own.

Either he was having a worse day than Banri or he knew he wouldn't be able to cope with writing anything with all the commotion. Smart. Ren should really take notes from him from time to time.

"WH-WHERE DID HE GO?! DID HE JUST LEAVE US ALL?! WHAT A SELFISH JERK, WHEN HE GETS BACK, I'LL- ...YUUTO-KUN, BETTER START PLANNING YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND'S FUNERAL, GO ON, GET TO IT BUT DON'T MAKE IT EXPENSIVE BECAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE IT AFTER THIS AND I WILL DIG YOU BOTH BACK UP JUST TO BURY YOU MYSELF-!!"

"B-Banri-kun...," Ren reached out and placed a hand on his heaving shoulder, the blond turning to him and Ren quickly drew him into a hug, rubbing his back gently, "It's okay, I-it's just a little bit of spilt milk... Yuuto didn't mean to knock the glass over, I'm sure. R-Right, Yuto?"

The leader nodded his head and quickly made a swift exit to go and hide in his room and no doubt get Reon to comfort him over text like he did during a movie they all watched together recently. Well, with Wataru having swanned off by himself to escape the chaos that was their sharehouse, who was to blame him?

"Ren-kun...," Banri's voice was raspy from his yelling as he held onto Ren, his tone having gone soft," You mean it...? It...it was just...?"

"An accident, Banri-kun!" He said with a smile in his voice as Rio silently signalled to him that he was going to go and buy more - silently as he didn't want to alert Banri to his actions to set off another round of yelling from the drummer about the various expenses of milk.

Ren nodded in acknowledgement as the keyboardist left and he briefly considered checking up on Yuuto but decided against it when Banri nuzzled against him with a tiny sniffle.

"I'm sorry Ren-kun... I didn't mean to get so worked up over it... I should know what Yuuto-kun is like, huh?" he smiled lopsidedly and Ren returned his sheepish smile.

"He'll forgive you if you forgive him later, perhaps when Wataru eventually comes back and lets him cry on his shoulder first".

Banri nodded and the two spent some time watching various AMVs about Ren's favourite hero show series before Rio returned with fresh milk, Wataru came home much later and coaxed Yuuto from his room. Apologies were exchanged between the five and they had a good laugh over how funny Banri's voice was going all squeaky when he'd been yelling.

After all, it is as the saying goes; there's no use crying over spilt milk~


End file.
